The Conspiracy
by Saber88
Summary: A malevolent sorceress along with few companions will do everything within her power to gain control over Hyrule, and especially the Triforce. How will Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf react? [During OoT]
1. The Conspiracy Begins

A short, random Zelda Fanfiction… Yes. Erm, I do not own Zelda, and if I did, No one would be buying the game. xD (Some of the characters, you may notice, I made myself.) Hehe.)

* * *

(Here is the brief… and very un-descriptive summary)

A malevolent sorceress along with few companions will do everything within her power to gain control over Hyrule, and especially the Triforce. She won't be taking a full-out approach either, but one more secretive.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

Dark, humid air swirled inside the small encasement. Three people sat within, a fourth appearing in a vortex of azure smoke. Decorated in elegant silken, ebony robes, the women sat with the others, golden eyes looking in turn at each, nodding to each of them, pale tendrils of hair drifting across her smooth visage and prominent features. With a voice like honey she spoke, but no one was fooled by her seductive tone, "So, my friends, we meet again."

In the darkest corner of the enclosure, a beast stirs restlessly, speaking harshly, "about time too!" suddenly two crimson ocular flying open, and gentle breeze buffeting the assembled persons.

The women in black grinned broadly, "Earcu, I can guess you haven't lost your cynical sense of humor."

The creature answered with a growl, "Neither have you, Lady Tendra."

The trio of brown robed men shifted slightly, and Tendra looked at the one nearest to her, "I take it your three have an important issue to be discussed, yes? Otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me here." She said sardonically, motioning for the other to speak as an orb-like shape suddenly parted the darkness, a pale glow emitting from it's center.

The man cleared his throat. "Err, yes, Lady, We came here as you had bidden, to Hyrule, but there has been some slight difficulties with our task…"

"Yes?"

"Well…" the man moved nervously, "There are three humans who stand in your way too-"

Tendra laughed loudly, tears of mirth streaming down her thing cheeks, "What? Mere humans have stopped you? Your above those foolish mortals! Hah!"

The cloaked figure waited patiently before resuming his speech, "Well… One of them, rules this land, another is already trying to steal it from her grasp, and another yet, is trying to save it as we speak."

The women stopped laughing abruptly, "What?"

"A ruler, someone trying to take her rule, and a-"

"_No, _I meant what are you _talking _about? Surely these fools are of no trouble to you?"

"Erm, Lady, I am not inclined to agree, each has a piece of the Triforce… the one you have long since abandoned trying to discover.

Tendra smiled, "Well, that's great news; I fail to see what you find so dire."

"The fact that they have been _using _their powers, and they are a lot _stronger _then the normal human er, Lady,"

She frowned deeply, her brow stitching up. "I see" She whispered darkly. "Which will be the easiest to deal with?"

"The Princess, your eminence."

"Hmm…" Lady Tendra pondered a moment, "So why haven't you launched an attack?"

"Well, we need your help… The princess lives in the Castle of Hyrule, surrounded by far to many men to reach."

Suddenly, the thing in the corner interjected indignantly, "Kreeah!" it sputtered, "I could take ol' 'em down!"

"Quiet Earcu!" The Lady hissed, "You'll have their filthy blood soon, beast."

The creature grumbled something, and the shuffling persisted a moment, before the room dropped back into silence.

Lady Tendra coughed, and said, "Why not the other little demon? The idiot trying to steal her _Highness's,_" She spat, "rule?"

"Ganondorf? We are unable to locate him Lady," replied the center man, bowing his head.

"And the last…?"

"He is in the Fire Temple at Death Mountain, your eminence."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "surely you can get _him _then, hmm?"

The third man answered, "It would be a pleasssure, Lady Tendra," with a reptilian like hiss.

"Rogth! I almost forgot. After all, the heat will boost your strength! You, take Earcu and get going, bring this boy to me, I will steal his Triforce piece, then it should be only to simple to bait the other two." A wicked smile fluttered upon her full lips, and a set of pure white teeth gleamed in the errie light, "Be off! The faster, the greater your reward."

With a quick shuffle and a flutter, the unusual pair was gone.

* * *

Well, you like? xD Please excuse the shortness, hem It's just the beginning of the plot, the next chapter I'll be sure will be a lot more elongated. And, as usual, I am typing this at like, 11:00 pm, so just ignore any grammatical and spelling errors if you please.

I'm open to suggestions, as well as comments on how to make the story more interesting. After all, where would we be without a little constructive criticism? (Note, _constructive _Criticism. xD) Anyway, Review if you liked it, please… If I know people actually read this, then I'll know to post sooner, with better quality. (Hopefully). Oh yes, just a reminder, all the characters in that room are all invented by me. :D

* * *

Plot line and all the shown characters invented by Saber88. nn


	2. The Encounter

Hokay. Yes, well, after reading the first chapter (Looks at everyone, mouthing, "Yes, I'm sure you did" andglancing suspiciously through narrowed eyes.) You'll know that the Lizard man guy and the mysterious creature have left to Death Mountain to try and capture Link, who is now in there, trying to defeat the temple. Anyway, I hope it's to everyone's liking. :D (P.S. If any of you are insulted by some minor fighting (No gore or anything like that) then you might not want to read this – though it's defiantly no worse then the minor violence in the actual game.)

Oh, by the way, if anyone who had been reading my other story (A Warrior's Tale) happens to read this… well, I _might _update soon… sorry I've been so busy. D:

* * *

Just to let you know, thischapter isn't about Link doing the whole temple, only one thing before there is a rude interruption…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

The heated air heaved and twisted around Link, making objects look blurry in his line of vision. He pulled of his green tunic and replaced it with the heat-resistant scarlet one. The temperature seemed to drop hugely for the blond haired Hylian and he slowly stocked back into the Temple as he had left it the previous day.

The young man went left and yanked open one of the huge emerald iron doors, a rush of sickly warm air whipping back his pale hair.

With squinted eyes, Link entered…

Only to have a worm like monster, a 'Like Like' to fall in front of him, making it's horribe croaking sounds.

Before Link could even unsheathe his sword, the creature engulfed him, its slimy innards making an oozing coating of goo in his clothing, sword, and his shield that the thing just ingested before spitting him out.

He flew back and slammed with a dull _thud _into the door and quickly regained his feet, slashing at the creature and throwing a bomb at it to finish it off.

Link's Hylian shield took the carcass's place along with a red ruby; he picked both up, once again equipping the defense device.

At the end of the small hall, a goron was shuddering behind bars, whining. The Hylian walked up to the door and hit the switch, opening the cage door.

Hurriedly, the rock-like person praised his savior, and then he ran out of the Temple with tremendous speed.

Link wiped off his sweaty forehead with a sleeve and starred after the retreating figure, face impassive as it had been through both encounters, "Hm… sure knows how to take off fast when they could be of help…"

Just then, there was a clanking at the door he had entered at. The man went over to the door, thinking that the goron had perhaps changed his mind and was returning with a hint or something of the sort.

When he did open the door, he was stunned into immobility. A reptilian man stood at the door, grinning, pointed yellow teeth exposed. With a clawed foot, the creature kicked Link back into the room, and jerked out a dagger, approaching the prone form on the ground with agility born of his race.

As the Lizard Man lunged at him, Link rolled out of the way and regained his feet. Using the length of his Master Sword, he pushed back the dagger-wielding menace until they were in the open room of the Temple.

The human continued pushing back the disfigured thing until he was near one of the pots of fire, which he thrust the Lizard Man into.

The beast let out a yelp of surprise and was consumed by flames…

But it didn't seem to weaken, but to gain power…

It gave him one of his abnormal smiles, and the nefarious being leapt out of the licking flames, its body on fire without any seemingly obvious fuel.

Before the creature could attack again with a wicked vengeance, Link threw all his strength into a vicious stab. The creature tried to evade, but wasn't so lucky. The sword dug its way into his scaly shoulder. The abomination shuddered from the surly excruciating agony, falling to his knees and withering on the floor.

With a hoarse voice, it shrieked, "EARCU!"

The Hylian prodded the monster with his sword, chuckling slightly,and was about to finish it off when suddenly a large beast broke the wall above the entrance to the temple, bursting through with such strength, rock shards went flying with enough velocity to puncture his soft body. He ducked behind a ledge and avoided the flying stones.

The monster that flew in looked like a giant ebon eagle, with black, muscular hindquarters of a lion. A griffon.

Link looked at it in awe as it reached the Lizard man, snatching him up by his shoulders. The feathered animal had a _monstrous _wing span, its body about the size of three of the adolescent combined.

Earcu, the griffon, was about to fly out of the Temple and into the Death Mountain Crater when Link broke out of his stupor. He quickly pulled out his bow and took a single arrow from his quiver, taking aim. The projectile whizzed out, clawing its way into the fleshy thigh of the griffon. It screeched; a horrid, inhuman sound. The cry rang out, reverberating off the walls and doing more damage then the arrow could've done.

Earcu dive-bombed downward to the lava, the Rogth, his reptilian companion screaming, his limbs flailing helplessly. At the last moment, the beast snapped his wings open and flew up, and over the volcano's steep sides, a trail of crimson blood dripping below, forever staining the solid stone walkways.

Link remained motionless for several moments, trying to round up his fleeing thoughts; unable to truly comprehend what, exactly, had happened so abruptly, in such a short length of time.

_Maybe this was a mini-boss of some sort?_

_Or maybe not…_

_I don't know now… _

…_but I'm sure I'll find out whether I like it or not!

* * *

_

Earcu landed near Kakariko Village, out of site or prying eyes. With a grunt, the griffon connected with the turf, falling over onto his un-wounded side. He let go of Rogth, who rolled onto the grassy ground, panting with fright, dwarfed by the immense bulk of the griffon.

"Goddesses!" he raged, "I _hate _flying!

Earcu snorted, "Quit your petty complaining! Fix your shoulder then heal this wound o' mine!"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting to it." Growled the other, and beneath his green patterned scales, the creature paled, "What will Lady Tendra say? About failing?"

The griffon closed his eyes in pain, taking his time to answer, "We're defiantly not going to come out of her room unscathed, yes?"

Rogth paled further as he wound a piece of torn cloth around his shoulder, which had begun to heal already – another advantage of his kind.

When he finished, he looked grimly at Earcu, "You might want to brace yourself…"

The reptilian man took out a vial, uncorked it, and poured sparkling yellow liquid into the depression left by the arrow shaft, which he yanked out aggressively.

Earcu screeched and twitched, trying not to respond to the burning, fire-like pain enveloping him.

As the beast convulsed, Rogth watched the wound close up, not even leaving a scar. He glanced at the griffon, "Your fine now." He coughed, and curled up in the sun. He had no intention of seeing his mistress any time soon…

…if he could help it.

* * *

Well! I think that's an okay chapter. :D Hope ya'll liked it… please comment if you did, or even if you didn't – long as there's a logical reason. And, like I said in the previous chapter, I don't mind some constructive criticism, that will help improve the story.

* * *

Please Review,

Saber88


	3. The Attack, Orth revealed!

Yay! Thanks Ri2 for being the first commenter! Your guess was very close to what I have planned… Keep reading:D

Anyway, here is the next chapter, and this new 'conspiracy' group is thinking that they might have to change tactics…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

Lady Tendra howled in rage at the two failures, "_What _were _you_ _thinking_?" blue lightning was expelled and shot forward from her fingertips, landing upon the pair of damaged and disfigured bodies, making them convulse in agony.

All morning she had been at it, torturing Earcu and Rogth for their failure to complete a simple task. Now, her fury had no fuel, and she cast them out, leaving them for her other two servants, also of high status, to deal with their numerous wounds with the painful healing mixture.

_Do not fail me again!_

The sorceress slumped against the wall, all her power expended; she closed her eyes, head tipping back. She had underestimated the boy – or overestimated the strengths of fellows. It was _not _going to happen again.

* * *

And thus, then, the group met yet again in the small dark room, lit only by the Lady's magical mage-light.

As before, Tendra looked at each in turn, "You all know what has happened. I think it's a _divine _time to change tactics." She whispered darkly, golden irises flicking back and forth as Earcu, the griffon, ruffled his jet feathers anxiously and Rogth chocked in remembered pain.

The sorceress turned to one of the men who wore deep brown robes as before, "What are the relations between the three Triforce bearers, Orth?"

The man, who's name was obviously Orth, replied, voice hissing, "The Princessss Zelda, We are led to believe, has sssent thisss _Link _character to sssave Hyrule from Ganondorf, the ssso called 'evil' man trying to gain complete control – ssso far, he made hiss cassstle near the place Cassstle Town usssed to be. Now the land has been perverted, dead creaturesss living, creaturesss that will anssswer his every beck and call." The man paused, pondering.

"What about him?" The women questioned.

"I think he, of the three, is the ssstrongest, and we already know that the adolescent isss sssomewhere deep in the Fire Temple…" He looked at Rogth, who cringed involuntarily.

"And the Princess…?"

"Ssshe, currently, asss my sourcesss sssay, is disssguised asss a Sssheikah, calling herself 'Sssheik'. We don't know where ssshe is resssiding, but the princessss teachesss Link new and magical Ocarina sssongsss every time he is about to enter a new Temple. Ssso we were thinking, that after thisss fool finishesss off – if he can mange- thisss dragon-"

"-in the temple, he will probably go to the next, and that's when we'll capture the idiot princess!" concluded the women enthusiastically, smiling devilishly, "I like it."

Orth seemed to bask in the praise for a moment, but his thoughts were shattered when she asked, "Who is going?"

Hurridly, the cloaked person said, "Earcu, for sssure, he'll have to carry off the 'Sssheik', as for Link," he chuckled hoarsly, "I can deal with him. Ssshall I capture him asss well?"

"No – I have a better idea…" The tone of the sorceress's voice was smooth, one you'd expect from a lover, but deadly. "You will _not _lay a clawed paw upon him."

With a meek head bow, the griffon, along with Orth, left the room.

* * *

Time proceeded as expected, and Link managed to defeat Volvegia without much conflict or injury. He heard that there was some distress near Hylia Lake, and was riding there upon one of Hyrule's swiftest equines, Epona.

Link dangled a carrot in front of her nose, and the mare greedily consumed it, speeding up with a whinny as the adolescent smacked her on the rump.

Epon soared over the iron fences and into the region of Hylia Lake…

_All the water was gone!_

Link gaped around him and climbed off his steed. "What in the name of all heavenly…?"

He began walking around the strange house near where the water used to reach up to, and ran across the bridge to the center of the lake where there was – used- to be a small island. He was about to walk on a strange Triforce-decorated pedestal when he heard a soft _plunk _behind him. Whirling around, he saw the Sheikah, as he had thrice before.

"You."

'He' nodded and walked up to him, once again holding out a strange harp, "Link-"

Sheik paused, staring over the Hylian's shoulder.

Link turned around, "Hmm? What?"

The Sheikah suddenly lunged at him from behind, throwing the young adult to the ground, smothering him in the mud, "_Get down!_" 'He' shrieked.

Perplexed, Link threw the body off him and stumbled back to his feet, grime coated onto his clothing. He looked down at it, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "Ick! Sheik, what the he-"

He never even got a chance to finish his sentence before he was thrown forward, nearly sliding off the small island.

A screech was heard, and above a feathered beast circled, making ready for another dive.

_The griffon!_

Link scrambled back up to see the other 'man' looking to the zenith, mesmerized by the bird-lion monstrosity.

As the griffon dove again, the young man moved to shove the Sheikah out of the way, but was, in return, shoved back by a dark shape – this time, not so lucky, he slid right down the muck-covered sides of the earth, and plopping into the remaining water at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

A chocolate-coloured cloaked form flew down after him, landing at the edge of the water, waiting for Link to regain his composure.

Above there was a surprisingly feminine scream and a holler of triumph from the griffin as it wheeled into the air, his fore claws digging into Sheik's shoulders, carrying 'him' away, 'he' shouted frantically at Link, but he was unable to understand what was said.

Link cursed and was about to follow, when he was pushed back into the water by Lady Tendra's servant.

Hate gleamed in its crimson ocular, and the teen could just _imagine _what this creature's face would look like – contorted in horrible rage.

Link looked at the man and asked angrily, "Who are you?"

He responded, "Your worssst nightmare!" there was a pale gleam – easily from incisors easily elongated to roughly an inch long.

_This is no human…_

Link was about to rolls his eyes at the poor comeback when the humanoid silhouetted ripped off his robes with a roar, scattering the shreds on the light wind current.

Link's eyes widened and his throat tightened in genuine fear as he backed up, deeper into the water.

What he looked upon was a bat-like creature. It had leathery wings and a pair of curled horns protruding from its cranium. Pallid ash-coloured scales lined its body, and two muscular and feral legs at the bottom. His feet were clawed, looking similar to the lizard man's. His arms bulged as he threw them in the air, howling in glory along with the gale that swept across Hylia Lake, rain pounding down suddenly. The sun seemed to wink out of existence and hide from the abomination.

Link gazed up, and further up, petrified. The only thought that crossed his mind and continued to ring was _Demon!_

_Demon!_

_Demon._

_Demon…_

Link closed his eyes from the pain of a strong emotionand readied his sword, believing nothing short of a miracle could save him now.

* * *

Well… Sorta a cliff hanger, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. I know vaguely what will happen, but I'll easily put that into words.

Sorry for the shortness – err, I wanted to get the chapter up in case I never got a chance later on.

* * *

Whoa! I have done a lot since I resumed writing for I've put up… five chapters, redid all the chapters in my other story so far, all in two days! xD

I want to know if my effort is worth it – please review!

* * *

_**Saber88**_


	4. The Capture

Thanks to the second commenter, Greki. I'm glad you like it:D

This is the next part… not really much to say.

* * *

Enjoy,

Saber88

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

Sheik, or _Princess Zelda _was struggling in the grasp of the enormous ebony griffon, screaming and flailing her legs, "Put me _down!_"

Earcu let out a loud gwaffah of laughter, hissing in pleasure at the woman's fear.

With a deft movement, the resourceful Sheikah reached into a back pocket and brought out a deku seed. She threw it at the creature's gaping beak, and it burst, sending light forth, blinding both of them.

Before the griffon could recover, Sheik grabbed her lyre and raked the strings along its claws, making long, bloody gashes.

With a cry of pain mingled with surprise, Earcu dropped the girl, who fell downward into the springy boughs of a large tree near Lon Lon Ranch, to nurse his injured talons.

Sheik quickly crawled as close to the center of the large plant as she could, hoping the beast wouldn't be able to dig her out.

Earcu had other plans. He dove into the top of the tree with such avelocity there was a violent _crack, _and the top burst off. He grappled with it for a moment before flinging it to the ground.

Now exposed, Sheik crawled lower into the tree, where the eagle-like snapping beak of the griffon could not reach her, nor break thethe trunkat the base of the tree because of it's large circumference.

The animalscreeched in fury, and flung itself at the tree countless times, yielding feathers to it's spidery hands, making it sway perilously, before retreating a little ways away, staring at her with it's soul-piercing eyes, "Don't worry _human, _I can wait."

"More then one can play at that game!" cried the princess bravely.

Earcu chortled, "Oh? I can wait a week, and you cannot. Face it, your doomed; by the Goddesses I'll have you yet!"

The Sheikah groaned and slumped in the branches. As Earcu had snatched her, the blood-curdling roar of some creature had shaken her to the core, and the disguised princess wondered…

_What has become of Link?

* * *

_

Orth slowly lowered his clawed hands and the gale ceased to roar its fury, expelling only a light, soothing breeze. It laughed, darkly and deeply. With the speed of a mad-beast and breath-taking strength, he threw Link out of the meager water and onto the damp sand, where he laid, pinned under a gigantic, taloned foot.

With his other hand, the devilish creature punctured his green Tunic, and drew his claws slowly along his chest, parting his flesh and leaving a crimson trail in its wake – Careful not to leavea fatal wound – one he'd bleed to death from.

The trapped adolescent tried to break free, but was unable. He bit down on his lip until he tasted blood so he wouldn't scream aloud in pain, hands balled up into fists untill his nails dug into his palms.

Orth flicked blood from his claws, and stood up. Focusing his mind and blocking out other sounds, he began to use a use a strange, forbidden power to momentarily hold the young Hylian's mind enthrall, as he slowly got to his feet, speaking within it, "_You are weak… But today is not your time to meet face to face with fate."_

Link gasped and stumbled backwards as the demon-spawn released his thoughts. His skull screamed with pain, and the adolescent looked up, hardly believing what was happening.

Orth had spread his draconic wings, and, crouching low, propelled himself into the air, jumping a good six feet before dragging down his wings, shooting him further into the wind and flapping lazily away in the direction the griffon had taken.

* * *

Now, demon spawns were evil, demented creatures. Though, they weren't stupid, but, miraculously, known as one of the wisest creatures of Hyrule – making them all the more dangerous. Despite what others said, they wouldn't normally kill without reason. 

Normally.

Link snorted, thinking, "Whoever said that was awfully stupid."

He half walked, half limped, back to where Epona waited patiently for him, holding an extra piece of cloth to his breast. He winced with every step, the scars burning like a raging inferno.

With a great amount of exertion and difficulty, he mounted his horse and turned her in the direction of the Ranch, perhaps someone there could lend a hand.

Smiling crookedly, despite the pain, he settled himself on the saddle for a long ride.

* * *

Sheik had almost fallen asleep twice, a nightmarish image of a griffon, ripping her flesh, haunted her, jolting the princess awake each time. 

The griffon was still there – still watching, still waiting. It didn't even so much as _blink. _Its eyes were locked and focused on the young women, and on her alone.

It was only when there was a great, booming voice of greeting carried on a northern wind, did the griffon look up, rising slowly, letting out its own childish chirp of _'hello!'_

Orth flew in a curvilinear arc and landing beside Earcu, his wings folded along his back. He ruffled the feathers on the creature's neck with his long fingers and took the bird-lion's place at staring at Sheik while Earcu made a sound of content much like that of a cat's.

"You have not got the mortal." He said, not as a question, but a statement of fact.

Sheik watched as the griffon drooped his head in resignation, only then did she realize he was, in his own years, no older then herself, probably, much like a kid emotionally.

With a gulp of terror, the girl also wondered how big it would get as an adult.

The spawn demon looked up at her, sending forth a stream of thoughts into her head, making it pound and ache, but still able to comprehend their meaning, "_Get out of the tree, spare yourself, or I'll do it myself."_

Sheik remained motionless with indecision. She swore a bitter oath, and continued immobility, bracing herself reflexively.

Impassively, the abomination strode forward, a ruthful gleam in his eye and frightend Sheik out of her being.

* * *

Omg! What will happen? Hah… Sorry, cliffhanger. Yea... Gotta go to bed. (Probably there's gunna be some grammatical errors, etc, because of the late hour… ulp. So, here it is… I hope it's a little better, I apologize again for it's length, probably I'll have more time tomorrow or something.

* * *

Don't click this screen off, or back, or a link, review first! Please! I need a boost in my self-esteem…. xx 

Saber88


	5. A Visit to the Ranch

Alrighties… I'm… Uh… Kinda at a writers block, so this chapter will probably not be as good because of lack of spirit, but we'll see how it turns out…

* * *

Enjoy,

Saber88

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

_Day faded into night and a full moon rose, mist rose of the ground and he approached…

* * *

_

Sheik was frozen with fear. Ice pumped in her veins and time seemed to slow as the grotesque demonic face grew nearer. It finally reached her, and with a mighty roar, it clawed at the trunk of the tree three times, before it snapped, falling beside the monster.

Sheik was hurtled out of the boughs and branches and landed heavily and her shoulder, to close to the griffon for comfort.

Before she could get up and attempt to run, (As if...), the Sheikah was brutally shoved back down, and upon turning to look up, instead of a demon being there, there was a human male.

He was quite tall; having a thin, lean structure and a slightly muscular physique. Black hair was tied back crudely, and parallel twin ashen streaks began at his temples and ran through his hair to its end. His face was weathered, and he wore an impish grin. The man was handsome, but in a _very _scary way.

With a fluid motion, he offered his hand.

The disguised princess whimpered and backed away further, bumping into the griffon. It screeched and dug his talons into her shoulders, plunging again into the air, flapping labouredly, calling to the human on the ground, "Show off! Phfft! I'll meet you back at the fort."

The man laughed, calling after, "I'll be there soon."

Earcu just snorted and turned to ride the northwest wind to the area Lady Tendra resided.

Orth, who indeed had shifted into a human body, began walking with long strides in the same direction. The human leapt into the air after a few steps, dramatically shifting back to his original form, the spawn demon. The moon reflected of his scales, making them seem to have onyx pigmentation. The golden orb in the sky let out a weak aurora, shining through the thin leathery part of his wings, making disturbing patterns on the terrain.

* * *

With Princess Zelda mysteriously gone, nothing stood in his way.

Nothing except a stupid boy, who easily could be dealt with.

The 'great' Ganandorf looked out across the dead land from one of his obsidian towers. He chuckled to himself. The Gerudo's rule was spreading across Hyrule, his influence perverting the land to his will.

There was only one problem…

Was this a trap to ensnare him?

Why had the princess so abruptly disappeared?

He believed that there were other, darker forces conspiring against him, and he felt threatened.

Ganandorf was not far off from a bitter reality.

* * *

"You know Link, those gashes look _ugly_."

Link sat in Melon's house at Lon Lon Ranch. He rolled his eyes in frustration, "Did you expect them to look _nice?_ If they did, I wouldn't be here."

The girl grumbled something before asking innocently, "How's Epona?"

"Fine."

Melon frowned slightly, brushing back her flame-like hair, "Hm. Well, I'll go get some water you can clean that up with." She yawned, leaving the house with a bucket, shouting over her shoulder, "Just look on one of the shelves for a rag or something."

When Melon returned with the bucket, she took the rag from Link's hand and wet it the water, "Hokay, just use this. I have to go feed the cattle; my dad is just outside if you need someone." She blushed slightly before hurrying out again.

The Hylian removed his tunic and shirt looking at them in disappointment, "I'll have to replace these…"

With the cloth, he did as instructed, washing out the wounds on his chest. Every time the rag made contact with the still-burning slashes, he winced.

When he finished, Link looked up on the shelves and found a needle and some green thread. With a blank face he took it down and attempted to stitch up his tunic.

* * *

Later that evening, Melon and her father came into the house. Link greeted them at the doorway, and they took one look at his sewn up tunic, and burst out laughing.

The adolescent muttered darkly under his breath before leaving the house, returning with his red heat-resistant tunic on.

"If you want, I could go to Kakariko Village tomorrow and buy you a new one," offered Talon, as they sat around the small table in the main room of the building meanwhile as his daughter went to smack together a quick supper.

"Nah, I'm good. I can't stay long; I should be out of here by tomorrow."

Talon raised a questioning brow, "Oh…? What are you in such a hurry to do anyway?"

Link decided that it wouldn't matter if he told the older man, so he began describing the previous days' events, and how he'd have to kill the monster in the Temple at Hylia Lake to get everything back to normal, than go seek the mysterious Sheik, who had been taken by the griffon.

Intrigued, he listened and said when Link completed his tale, "Weeeellll, I guess I can't blame ye then, hm?"

Melon came in just then, putting some warm food onto the table. Link ate quickly, as did the others, who wanted to get back to work outside before all the daylight had obliterated.

Since Talon would be busy most the night, he offered Link his bed. Sure, it was a little hard… Okay, maybe _a lot _hard, but it was better then nothing.

* * *

The young Hylian was soon off on his way back to Hylia Lake. The sun had just appeared on the horizon, painting it with vivid reds and violets. The sky had the odd cloud, but otherwise it promised a nice afternoon.

When Link left Lon Lon Ranch, he had not rode more then an hour when he seen Castle Town.

"Goddesses, I went the wrong way _again." _Before he could turn his mount in a more southern direction, he stopped, squinting his eyes and staring at the demolished town entrance.

Was he seeing things?

Two strange creatures were making their way slowly out of the entrance. They were the living dead; rotten flesh hung from ivoric bones, and a sickly whiff of the smell made bile rise in Link's throat.

"Damn… Ganondorf!" It was only obvious, after all, there was no other who could create life and act as a puppeteer to the bodies of the innocents he had slaughtered. Anger surged through the adolescent, like a raging inferno of fury. How many other men and women had he killed? Worse yet, how many children? And how many of the deceased had he possessed for his evil doings?

There was nothing Link could do now, though, which only made him angrier. He'd need the power of the sages before anything could possibly be done.

With an oath, the young adult rode off to Hylia Lake, "Goddesses, grant me speed!"

* * *

Zelda woke abruptly, confused and frightened, slumped against a cold stone wall. White hot fire dancing before her eyes and pain lanced through her skull.

_Where…_

"Ah, princess, I see you have finally awakened."

Zelda's head jerked up, and a small orb of light appeared, nearly blinding her, "Who-where-huh?"

As her eyes focused, she saw a women standing before her. Clad in thick ebon silks, she blended into the shadows like a phantom, making her face look pale as death.

She smiled sweetly, making the hair on the back of Zelda's neck rise, "Child… Poor, poor, child." She laughed, as if having made a joke, "You are in my home, from which there is no escape. As for who, I am Lady Tendra, and you, my dear, are my bait."

Zelda really didn't know what she was talking about, but those words made her go rigid and loose any hope and courage she had previously locked away in her heart.

* * *

Well… I guess it didn't turn out to bad…? Hm… Well, You can probably guess what'll happen. ;) Anyway, please review! They're much appreciated. 3

* * *

_**Saber88**_


	6. Akilah

Yay! Thanks for the commentaries! _Much_ appreciated:D

Hope this chapter meets satisfactory!

Saber88

* * *

P.S: At the bottom of this chapter, I have the pronunciation for some of the names of the character's I made up – I've come to realize people probably have trouble with them… After all, they usually are made from random character's pressed on the keyboard! xD

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**The Conspiracy**_

_**By Saber88

* * *

**_

Lady Tendra had assembled her servants once again, for there were rewards to be dealt out and new plans to be worked.

"Orth, Earcu, I am pleased you managed to capture the princess without major conflict and little witnesses, so I plan to reward the pair of you _grandly_."

Earcu acknowledged the praise humbly, while Orth impassively bobbed his human head, using that form to make communication easier.

The sorceress continued, "I have decided to raise both of your statuses – Orth, you are second in command of everyone who has come with me to Hyrule-"

The disguised demon-spawn's cold, stone-like face broke into a grin at that. He was _finally _getting the position he deserved.

"-and Earcu, I have boosted your power to leader, that is, for the griffons I have brought along with us, because you are the most experianced and resourceful.You will take no commands from anyone but your superiors, me and Orth."

The beast hissed in pleasure, bowing his head regally, "Thank you, Lady." He said graciously.

Before the two could even get a chance to actually mentally celebrate their rewarding, Tendra had launched into a detailed description of the fiendish plan she had been plotting labouredly over for the past few days.

"Now, with Zelda out of the way, Ganondork-"

A few chuckles at that,

"-Ganon_dorf_," she corrected herself lamely, putting a hand to her mouth in mock horror before continuing, "Haha, anyway, he has spread his rule, and as you all know, I need all three Triforce pieces before I can steal them from these pathetic mortals. Without one, I cannot fight this 'Lord of Evil' – yet, and come out unscathed."

"There is only one other, besides the princess who has a shard of this Triforce – Link."

Orth laughed, malevolently, "Oohhh, I see where you're going with this-"

"Hush. Anyway, as I was saying, we can _use _him, and at the last possible moment after making sure of Ganondorf's downfall-"

"We will betray him!" finished Rogth gleefully, "I _like _it..."

Orth nodded solemnly, "Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes," he chortled.

Earcu said, tension obvious in his voice, "But, how will we do this?"

"Ah! Don't you just love the innocence of it all?" she laughed at some comical joke unknown to the others. "My dear Akilah will be our _hero's _temptress to gain his trust."

The third brown-robed figure in the corner fidgeted apprehensively, the one who had attended all the meetings, but had not yet spoken. In a voice the tickled the minds of the others, she said blissfully, "Lady, what shall I do for you?"

Smirking wickedly, the sorceress outlined her devious plan.

* * *

Link had just entered Hylia Lake a day an a half after he left Lon Lon Ranch, and was rudely jerked out of his stupor, or as he called it, 'riding trance', by a feminine voice calling.

The voice pleaded, "Help! Oh, _help!_"

When the Hylian looked to the source of the distress call, he was baffled to see a young women fleeing from a hostile-looking lizard man – in fact, it looked strangely familiar…

With a yell, Link rushed toward the fray, having absorbed the scene in a stride. The girl was running in his direction, her beautiful form stained in mud and gorgeous golden hair matted with blood from the cut marring the perfection of her visage.

When Rogth seen Link had taken the bait, he melted into the shadows, disappearing from site to watch the predicted events unfold.

Link unsheathed his sword and jumped off Epona, only to glance around, puzzled the speedy disappearance of the reptilian human.

The enchanting female flung herself into his arms, and he caught her reflexively.

The girl was babbling incoherently, seeming insane with terror. Link carried her over the peculiar house with the blue roof and laid her in the shade, her back against the firm wall of the building.

The adolescent whistled for Epona, and she nicked softly, trotting up beside her rider.

When the stranger finally ceased her pointless ranting and seemed to come back to reality, Link asked, feeling very much like an adult scolding a child, "How did you end if like _that_?"

She neatly avoided the question, instead blurting out, "Err, thanks…" She blushed, "My name is Akilah."

"How-"

Akilah fluttered her eye lashes at him, "What do you friends call you sir?"

Sighing Link told her his name.

The girl beamed winningly at him, "Ah, A lovely name!"

The Hyrulian had had enough of the girl's flirting and waved her away, turning around to remount the roan-red mare behind him.

Akilah scrambled to her feet, grabbing Link's shoulder, "No – wait!"

He angrily rounded on the other, grabbing her wrist roughly, "Hey-" he stopped suddenly. Looking more closely at the girl, he felt her stiffen as he reached out a hand to look at an amulet hanging around her neck.

He had seen that somewhere before… the engraving on its surface.

* * *

_**Flashback:

* * *

**_

_Link's eyes widened and his throat tightened in genuine fear as he backed up, deeper into the water. _

_What he looked upon was a bat-like creature. It had leathery wings and a pair of curled horns protruding from its cranium. Pallid ash-coloured scales lined its body, and two muscular and feral legs at the bottom. His feet were clawed, looking similar to the lizard man's. His arms bulged as he threw them in the air, howling in glory along with the gale that swept across Hylia Lake, rain pounding down suddenly. The sun seemed to wink out of existence and hide from the abomination._

_Link gazed up, and further up, petrified. The only thought that crossed his mind and continued to ring was Demon!

* * *

_

_What he didn't notice at the moment, was the medallion the creature also wore, with the same weird sign on it…_

_It was a circle crossed six times, encased in a diamond, in the center a miniature carving of red rock designed to look like a flame – the sign of magic…

* * *

_

_**End of Link's flashback and thoughts

* * *

**_

Link looked at the girl, who had gone rigid in his hands, "How deeply are you intertwined with the demon?" he snapped aggressively throwing her back against the wall, "Don't lie to me. He wore that very amulet."

Akilah knew then – she had made a big mistake of forgetting to hide the medallion that marked her a follower of Lady Tendra, the mage.

* * *

Epona shifted restlessly, and the worst possible thing that could have happened when she did so occurred.

A small jar fell from one of the saddle sacs, and landed on the ground, burying itself in the mud.

There was silence for a while, and Link's face was a mask of horror.

A tiny voice called out, "Link! Watch out! Listen! LINK! LINK! Look! Listen! LINK!" continuing on until it became an annoying drone and the Hylian was desperately tempted to kick the bottle as hard as he could.

Link turned around the snatch up the jar, and Navi called out again, "No, seriously Link, LOOK!"

Of course, he didn't, and missed seeing Akilah rush at him, knowing she had been discovered -so she changed tactics.

In the nick of time, the young man swiftly turned around and again, grabbed her wrist, but now she held a dagger.

Surprised and angry, Link tried to push her back, but the women had a sudden burst of inhuman strength.

They tussled, each trying the push the other back, unable to kick because their feet were needed to support their unstable bodies.

Now, what happened next, Link will _never _fully understand.

A black liquid shadow drifted over the two combatants, causing them despite themselves, shudder and look upward, stopping momentarily.

Orth, the spawn demon, flew over them, he grinned, fangs hanging over his lips he hovered a moment, then plunged through the air, and into Akilah's back, pushing the two humans over.

Link went down, cracking his skull on the ground. Dizzily, he tried to push the prone body of him, but…

Miraculously, the beast had picked _her _up, and was in the air, flying higher and higher.

Link's first thought was, "What…? _He saved me?_"

The look the demon shot at him, though clearly said, "No, I'm not saving you, stupid, I have other business."

In the air, Akilah was screaming at Orth, "What are you _doing?_"

Orth's eyes flamed, seeming endless and entrapped her, again, with his mind, he spoke into her head, "_What are _you _doing fool? You can't kill him!_"

He was shaking her, trying to bring sense the her puny brain.

The women stopped her shrieking and tensed. Her eyes changed from a beautiful azure to crimson, and a devilish tail sprouted from he backend, tangling around the demon's leg. She yelled in his face, "I take orders from _no one!_"

Startled, Orth let go of the so-called 'girl' how was growing heavy and uglier in his claws. She was hanging by her tail from his leg, now. And he swiped at it, severing the whipcord.

The transforming human fell down from the great height and landed on her feat without evenso much as agrunt.

* * *

The thing in front of him was changing before Link's eyes

What had been beautiful long golden hair had been changed into mud-plastered straw, just barely enough to cover her head. Her smooth, even skin was turning a deep orange, and small, tiny scales were protruding from her flesh. The women's form of thin curves was bloated, and two curvilinearhorns grew out of her skull.

With long, red fingernails, she swiped at Link, hissing.

One look at the creature and he knew it would have to be exterminated.

The young Hylian yanked his sword out of the groundand quickly stepped backwards to get some ground between him and the strange monster.

Akilah moved closer and pounced on him, and Link rolled onto his back, thrusting his sword upward, he skewered the flesh of her stomach.

The new abomination yelled her rage and whizzed around to face the insulting Hyrulian.

When she turned fully, her head was neatly lopped off by Link, who had swung with all his might.

The disgusting body fell onto the ground, purple blood oozing from where the neck used to be.

Retching, Link ran back to Epona and picking up Navi, he turned to get away as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile Orth had landed on the very top pier of the lonely, blue-roofed house at Hylia Lake's shore, and glared steadily after him, growling at the gross tableau formbelow him.

The demon-spawn should have let thechanging girl destroy that young fool of a boy. It was only his orders from Lady Tendra – who's magic's could indeed, even outwit a demon – that had kept him in check, forcing down his blood lust.

Link looked back behind him once, seeing the demon-spawn glowering daggers into his back, and thought, "_What was it he had said about fate…?_" before continueing to ride away from Hyrule's largest lake.

* * *

Well, hoped ya liked it. That was, I think, probably one of the longest chapters so far. xD

Anyway, not really much to say, but to review, please.

* * *

Name pronunciations:

Earcu-------------Air-ah-coo

Lady Tendra:----Ten-dra

Orth:--------------Or-th

Rogth:------------ Rr-ogg-th

Akilah:----------Ack-ill-ah

* * *

_**Saber88**_


End file.
